forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathair Sgiathach
| mortalhomes = | apotheosis = | mortalrefs = | power5e = | alignment5e = | symbol5e = | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = | domains5e = | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = A smile | homeplane2e = Ysgard Arborea The Beastlands | realm2e = Seelie Court | serves2e = Titania | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Mischief, pranks | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Pseudodragons Faerie dragons Sprites | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Nathair Sgiathach ( ) was the god of pseudodragons and faerie dragons and a member of Queen Titania's Seelie Court, although he did not participate much. The translation of his name was "winged serpent".The in-universe language for this translation is not given in the source; however, in the real world, it is Irish. In the Forgotten Realms, this would most likely place it in one of the Waelan languages, such as Druidic. Description Nathair Sgiathach was a tiny and thin dragon with gossamer butterfly-like wings and a prehensile tail. He was only about long. He was always seen with an utterly enormous smile. Personality Nathair Sgiathach was quite unlike any of the other draconic deities. He adored the faerie folk. He was playful, a quality usually enjoyed by the fey, but he was so frivolous and flippant about even serious matters that even the other members of the Seelie Court could not tolerate all of his shenanigans and behaviors. He acted pretentious when meeting new beings—such as by exaggerating the pronunciation of his name—but only as a game, and was more of a jester than an advisor. He loved juvenile practical jokes. A favorite gag was using magical illusions to cause the buttocks of humans to radiate red light. Nathair Sgiathach loved eating apple pie, but he was quite picky about them, preferring especially apple pies made with honey and white raisins. Abilities The god of faerie and pseudodragons could breathe a euphoria gas that incapacitated enemies by making them deliriously blissful, causing them to do such things in the middle of battle as wandering about aimlessly picking pretty flowers while their companions fought on. He also enjoyed using his powerful polymorphing magic to transform enemies' weapons into stuffed animal toys or other ridiculous items. Nathair Sgiathach could always remain invisible if he desired, even while casting spells or attacking. He was also immune to all enchantments and charms, illusions, petrification, paralyzation, and elemental damage. He could only be harmed by powerful magic weapons and spells. Nathair Sgiathach also employed divine magic spells and focused on those from the animal, chaos, charm, elemental, plant, and weather spheres. Activities Nathair Sgiathach often sent avatars to the Material Plane, primarily to play pranks on visitors to sylvan areas. He visited the island of Evermeet often. Combat While his methods of combat were seen as silly by most, Nathair's powers were actually rather substantial, and he would willingly defend faeries in need. Typically, he would attempt to drive off or humiliate enemies rather than kill them. Worshipers Nathair's worshipers included not only chaotic good-leaning pseudodragons and faerie dragons, but also various sprites—sprites, grigs, and pixies—who appreciated mischief-making. His holy symbol was a big smile. He was not directly worshiped in most places in the Realms; however, the more mischievous of the elves of Faerûn often offered prayers to him along with their worship of the Seldarine, as they also did to the other deities of the fey people. The faerie dragons of Evermeet each worshiped Nathair in his or her own way. Divine Realm Nathair shared the divine realm of the other members of the Seelie Court, which had no permanent location but instead wandered from plane to plane, from the Beastlands to Arborea to Ysgard. Relationships Nathair Sgiathach was counted among the children of Io, overgod of dragons, but he had nothing in common with the rest of his kind. Being too silly even for Titania and Oberon to handle, Nathair was only allowed in the Outer Circle of the Seelie Court, but they recognized that he was a powerful ally. The little dragon god was good friend with the official Court Jester, Sqeulaiche of the leprechauns. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Dragons Category:Illusionists Category:Clerics Category:Members of the Seelie Court Category:Intermediate deities Category:Inhabitants of the Seelie Court Category:Inhabitants of Ysgard Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Beastlands (plane) Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender